


Two Queens

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, Some angst?, They’re lesbians, deep problems and insecurities, they are BOTH queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: Morebucks comes back from yet another fight with the girls. Needing some love and support , Brat is there to comfort her and to be there for her.
Relationships: Princess Morebucks/Brat Plutonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Two Queens

I shuffled around the bed restlessly, I missed Princess, my little honeycomb. She was out fighting the girls while I was at her house waiting for her. I was so lonely, I hope those puffy bitches didn’t do anything to my queen bee.

Morebucks and I had more things in common than I expected. We hated the girls, we loved shopping and mocking other people, and we were big baddies. Together we were unstoppable and would be great for each other. She was someone who also saw me as more than what people said and thought, she understood what I was feeling and would listen to all of my problems. I would listen to all of Princess’s worries as well. Our problems and troubles overlap, and we’ve spent more time together.

I smile faintly, Princess was always so easy to wrap around my finger and to love. I still remember our first hook up, that was amazing, remember that night like it was yesterday. Morebucks and I decided to go to I little rave party that ended with me in her bed. I mean, that was magical night, loved every second of it. 

Since my Princess and I didn’t trust each other in the beginning, I used this advantage by stealing some of her money and taking her credit card. I didn’t feel bad about it at the time, still don’t, but I did wish that me and her went shopping together before we started dating. I would also flirt with her a LOT, just to get her look of frustration and confusion. 

We bumped heads the first time during a fight with those puffs, we teamed up and I thought that was the last time I would see Princess... I was wrong. I started to get therapy and counselling to fix up my life a little, then I saw her, in the same department as me. We started to talk and interact whenever we were there, and we were basically counsellors for each other, until she stopped showing. I fell into a depression, the only person that I’ve talked to and had understood me on such a deeper level was gone. Later on I transferred to Townsville high, due to our dad’s new job, (due to and my sisters stubbornness.) I didn’t like it one bit, I had to see the puffs and ruffs on a daily basis, I had no friends and it didn’t help that I was being watched to most. But when I saw Morebucks, I felt better practically instantly. She was much more different than I remembered her as, but that wasn’t going to stop me from befriended her. We start to hangout again and we become closer than before.

I sat up on Morebucks bed and reached for the picture that was next to a small table. I was my queen and I, at the beach, smiling from ear to ear. I was thinking about all the fun we had that day, all the warmth and energy... the touches. God I wanted her back! I groan in Agony, I swear next time I’m going with her. 

Suddenly the door swings open, and a slightly wounded, and tired morebucks walks in. 

“HONEYCOMB!” I rush to hug her from behind. She gently pats me on the head.

“Hey Sapphire,” Morebucks mutters. She makes her way to her closest to change. She looked REALLY tired and more frustrated than usual, I wondered what happened? I get the first aid kit, while she sits down on the bed. 

I sit behind Morebucks, tending to her wounds and cuts that Pierced her freckled covered back. My queen was in a slight daze and wasn’t talking at all, I was worried.

“Honey... what’s wrong?” I whisper softly.

“Nothing I... just had a rough fight that’s all.” I knew her too well, and her facial expression was telling a different story.

“I know something’s bugging you, you don’t have to hide it, I’m always here to listen and help you.”

“I know, I just...” She hugs herself, and her head lowers.

“I don’t want to get you too worried, that’s all.” 

“Honey...” I grab her chin facing her towards me. Her eyes filled with sadness on that beautiful strawberry face she had, with a small frown and hurt expression.

“Please... what happened?” Morebucks sighs and looks up at me.

“You know... how people call me names and stuff? You know say mean and hurtful things about me right?” 

“Yea, why? Did they hurt you in that way! I swear I’ll-“ 

“No! Please...” She sounded more hurt than before.

“I just, they- they said that I don’t deserve love, or to be loved...” I was shocked that one of those cunts had the Audacity to comment something about my queen, my world. She starts to shake, tears fall from her freckled face. 

I hug her close to me, she starts to break down slowly. I rub her head trying to Sooth her, I couldn’t stand to see her in this state. She sounded so broken, her sobs filling the room. They air stiffened around me as I looked down at my honeycomb, I needed to deal with this.  
*****

“Who?”

*Sniff* “w-what?”

“Who said that.” Brat had a slightly murderous look in her eyes.

I didn’t want to worry her, or get her involved in crap that I needed to deal with. I loved how Brat was so caring and understanding, something during some tough conversations, or just me bitching. It could be anything and everything in the middle, my Bluebell didn’t care, she would always listen and comfort me when I needed it.

We’ve treated each other pretty badly before, but we had this bond between us that was refusing to fade. I remember one Counselling session that Brat and I did that I’ll never forget. I told her the names that I’m called, how my parents treat me and how others treat me. She told me a piece of advice that I’ll never forget, “you're not a Princess, you're a queen, and what do queens do? They rule.” I never forgot that, and she was right. I just didn’t realize it yet. I could always rely on her for a back to lean on when I’m sad and lonely, and someone that would help me put others in their place. When I left... a lot changed about me, my attitude, my mentally, but the biggest thing that changed about me was my confidence and sensitivity. I would go off on people more, cry a lot at little comments I would get daily, I didn’t want anyone knowing what I was going through. But when Brat returned, something in me just...clicked. I still don’t know why but, I needed her, I needed my sapphire to shine through the inner darkness that I was feeling.

Maybe it was how close we were that let us to sleep together that first time... I mean we decided not to think about it, but it happened again, and again. Well until Brat told me that she loved me. My world seems a bit brighter than before, I felt happier than usual and was in a better mood. A lot of people noticed but didn’t know why. It was better that way, I could silently prove to those bitches who doubted me that I was capable of changing.

I realized that I spaced out and Brat was still waiting for my answer. She still have that look of murder in her eyes, it was pretty hot but dangerous at the same time.

“Who else?” I sniffed.

“That bitch Bubbles?”

“No...”

“Baller Buttercup?”

“No.”

“Um... Blossom?”

“NO! BRICK DID!” I realize that I lost my temper and yelled at Brat.

“Damn, now that’s the rich bitch I know and love.” Brat chuckles.

“Sorry, but you know how I was OBSESSED with Brick. So when he said that I...” 

“Felt even more hurt than usual.” Brat finished for me. 

“Yea, you read my mind.” I rub my arm in embarrassment.

My Bluebell just smiled, I knew what she was going to say.

“Remember, your a queen, and what do queens-“

“UGH THEY RULE!” I shove Brat playfully, which makes her fall flat on the bed.

“You're a royal pain in the ass.” She smirked leaning closer to my face.

Somehow every conversation ended like this, me and Brat laying inches away from each other’s faces. Brat plays with my bra strap as I lean in to kiss her. She was my queen and I was her princess, that contradicted her statement but I didn’t care.

We were both queens, ruling and loving each other’s kingdoms.

*EXTRA*

“Honeyyyyy,” Brat whined.

“Yes, Bluebell?”

“Can we go shopping? Having a sweet deal on boots that I cannot miss.” Brat was obsessed with shopping and fashion in general, so we would always go out shopping when we had the chance.

“Oh course my sapphire!” I get the car ready as Brat gets all the essentials for shopping that she takes.

“DADDY BRAT AND I ARE GOING SHOPPING, SO DON’T CALL ME !” I holler from the lobby. I quickly grab the keys and drive off with my one and only queen.


End file.
